justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Just Dance 2018/@comment-29889966-20170928000712
Since we now have more songs to talk about. I'll show you what my thoughts are from Got That to Fight Club. Got That '- SUPER I like the routine, coach and the background. Though the song choice from Gigi Rowe is a little off, but is an excellent song. But I like Gigi Rowe's songs like ''Run The Night from the previous JD game. It's a good choice but I'm only giving that SUPER rating because of what I like about it. They would've chosen 24/7 Dreamers or South Beach Stars to satisfy my choice. 'Slumber Party '- PERFECT I like Britney Spears songs since I played Just Dance 4 and any other games previous or after it. The coaches has a stable colour scheme of dark magenta & yellow. The routine is perfect to understand and the background makes sense. When it comes to clothing choices, I usually criticised (like Into You ''& the alternate of ''Hey Mama), but I'm not criticising this time. This song is a definite choice for this routine and ties with everything in it. Looks like this might be a PERFECT ''routine added to my Sweat Playlist. '''Another One Bites The Dust '- GOOD The third Queen song for the series and fourth pre-2000 song for this game. I played this song on Singstar one-time and I like the song. However in this game, I'm getting a tad too sick of seeing a Queen song once again. Other than that, the coaches are a bit OK, and the routine is good. The background also is pretty good but I fear that it is a tad too dark. But it is a GOOD routine to look at. 'Tumbum '- SUPER And we look at another non-english song named Tumbum (oh good!). The coaches dressed vibrantly and the routine is good. The background also suits the routine. The only thing I criticised a little is the song choice. But it is a routine that it might grow on me eventually. So I'm giving it a SUPER rating only because of usage after several plays. 'Keep On Moving '- GOOD Let's Keep On Moving! This song is a pretty good one overall. The background is great and the coach is good along with the routine. It is not a favorite, but I will need to find out once it comes out. 'Risky Business '- PERFECT Now we see a song named Risky Business (shouldn't be that risky after all that commenting). The song is a great one to listen to. And with the coach and the background, it ties everything together like string. The background matches city and it's perfect to see something interesting and modern. 'Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polkadot Bikini '- OK And now we meet the fifth pre-2000 song and the oldest in this game so far (and an annoying long name). This was supposed to be in the previous game, but got scrapped. Now we see a seahorse and a girl instead of a girl and a starfish. The song is average and the coaches are a bit mediocre. Being covered by The Sunlight Shakers, this is definitely not the best song I see from that group. My favorite is Aquarius/Let The Sunshine from Just Dance 2014 from that cover. Itsy Bitsy (uh! -- That song is starting to annoy me), I don't like this at all. I still wish that they scrapped that anyway and brought back that song with the disco-ball head that they scrapped from the previous game. 'Instruction '- PERFECT Looks like we don't need an introduction, 'cause we got to follow an Instruction. I like this song a lot. The colours of the background adds the beating mood to an already perfect routine. The coach is playful and colourful with joy. This is something I can dance to with joy. Now follow those PERFECT Steps! I also wish You Don't Know Me is in this game too, and I would make both of them YEAH! rating. 'Sayonara '- SUPER Being a Wanko Ni Mer Mero song, this is an interesting choice of style for the background and coach. The routine is of course "in interest" and I'm not going to say Sanyonara for nothing. It's a bit colourful and happy but the reason why it's a rank less than Instruction is that colour scheme that the coach wears is a bit less noticeable and more feminine. I need to listen to the song eventually to decide if I should change that rating. 'Fight Club '- GOOD An interesting time to look at fighting in a Just Dance game, but the background and song is pretty good. The routine is good and the coach is OK. I don't really have a lot to say about this other than the transition of the background from day to night being used is all right to think about. '''So Overall... the song choices so far lies between GOOD and SUPER. From what we see on the overall 35 out of 40+ songlist, there is a definite song that I don't like at all (don't ask me that long named thing again!) and a song that I'll definitely like once again (which is Instruction). I am still waiting on for any additional songs coming out, especially Shape of You. This is all just my opinion and I just rate them from X to YEAH! as an opinion. So just don't argue me if you think a song is better, this is all my opinion. Other than that, enjoy.